1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure, especially to an assembly structure for use in a storage media of a server.
2. Description of Related Art
With the network being more prevalent and the network bandwidth being wider, the data process which used to be done in a computer now can be achieved via the network. Because the application of network is commonly seen in our daily lives, a special case is the cloud computing which has been very popular in recent years and the cloud computing is capable of sharing software, hardware resources and various type of information via the mutual connection through network. The cloud computing utilizes the high-speed calculation and massive storage capability of a server group through the internet thereby being able to replace the software which has been installed in a personal computer or replace the hard disk drive for allowing the data to be accessed via the internet.
At present, a computer server is categorized into a vertical-type server and a frame-type server, the appearance of the vertical-type server is similar to a general personal computer, and a greater expansion space is provided during operation and the quantity of hard disk drives or other electronic devices can be adjusted according to user's requirements. In the frame-type server, the internal accommodation space of a machine case is able to be distributed, so the frame-type server can be easily removed from a frame for replacement. Generally speaking, the frame used for installing the frame-type server is able to be installed with a plurality of frame-type servers, so the frame-type server is more suitable to be applied in a large-scale machine room thereby being commonly adopted in a large-scale customer data center.
For satisfying different requirements of customer data, one or more hard disk drives may be frequently assembled in or detached from the large-scale data center. In prior art, the hard disk drive fastening rack adopted in a server frame is divided into several chassis kits with respect to the specification of the server for allowing one or more hard disk drive modules to be installed. For example: for a server with 1 U specification, the interior of the hard disk drive fastening rack is divided into a plurality of chassis kits along single direction so as to be formed as a 1×4 or 1×5 hard disk drive fastening rack. For a server with 2 U or higher specification, the plurality of chassis kits divided in the hard disk drive fastening rack are arranged with a layered means in the hard disk drive fastening rack so as to be formed as a 2×3, 2×4 or 3×5 hard disk drive fastening rack.
However, the mentioned chassis kits all require at least a hand tool, screw(s) or special tool for fastening the hard disk drive onto the frame. As such, inconvenience is cause during assembling or detaching the hard disk drive.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for researching and inventing a novel design for improving the above-mentioned disadvantages.